L'
by Songarri0125
Summary: Story of a Pikachu, who has suffered a life of loniness and detest, is thrown into a world of peace and joy as he is greeted by a Riolu with secrets of his own. Based on the song, 'K' from the band, Bump of Chicken. Story revolves anround my two OCs.


In the Pokémon world, there existed a camp known as the Wiggilytuff Base; this, said base, was constructed on the idea of training Pokémon to investigate phenomenal incidents that occurs out in the wilderness. One of these Pokémon was an electric mouse named Pikachu. Unlike the other apprentices, Pikachu was unable to train with his colleagues due to his blindness he sustained at a young age. It was because of his lost sight that he was unable to participate with the other Pokémon; it was also because of this that he was mistreated badly by them. The Pikachu eventually grew use to being alone; if anything, he wanted just that, for he believed that it would be a bother to be with anyone else. One day, however, another Pokémon-a Riolu, by his sent-came to the Pikachu and placed a paw on his back and said, "Good evening, friend," he spoke cheerfully. "You and I are quite alike."

Overcome with sudden warmth, the Pikachu dashed blindly through the darkness, toward his home called "isolation", but no matter where he went, the Riolu would continue to follow him.

A month has passed since the two Pokémon met. The Riolu, known as Aura, was sent by his master, Lucario, to help train the recruits. During his stay, Pikachu had grown use to his company: Aura taught him how to fight, hunt, use items, and miraculously enough, how to see without his eyes; and if that wasn't enough, Aura also gave him a new name: "'Second-sight, "Lightningtail'," he called him. Days have passed before a mission was given to the pair. Wiggilytuff, the commander of the base, gave them a letter and briefed them on their task: "In the northern mountains, there is a village hidden inside, she said. "Deliver this message and inform them that we're sending supplies to them.

Accepting the mission, the duo began packing and left for their journey toward the north. It had been weeks since they had left for the mountains, and already they were making progress; aside from being attacked by bandits and nearly starving to death, Lightningtail had grown closer to his friend, Aura. During the trek, Lightningtail and Aura found themselves surrounded by thieves led by a wanted Pokémon. The creature was large, extremely bulked, had armored plate covering his body, and two horns on his skull. Lightningtail remembered his face from the wanted post and knew instantly who the beast was.

"Rhyperier Two-horns," Lightningtail squeaked in freight. "A shadow-type Pokémon."

Aura knew right away that his comrade was in a panic. During their training, the Pikachu had told him of his grudge against shadow Pokémon. He told him that he was captured by a group of shadows and experimented on; the event cost him his sight. Ever since that day, he couldn't seem to trust any shadow-type Pokémon.

"Why, yes," Rhyperier replied darkly. "I _am_ a shadow Pokémon, my small little mouse, and you and your mutt are trespassing onto my territory, which I don't like."

"What do you want?" Aura demanded.

Two-horn chuckled menacingly before responding: "Nothing much," he said. "I'm willing to forgive you two...if you're willing to pay with your items, of course."

_Wrong move._ Lightningtail thought sympathetically. Aura twitched his ear toward the yellow mouse, signaling them to attack. Both Pokémon fought separate groups with ease and turned their attention toward Two-horns, who was growling in anger. The battle was intense and brutal, with no show of anyone winning. All three Pokémon weretired and exhausted, and covered in bruises. Rhyperier charged at the two, but the pair dodged the attack and struck him a blow to the head. He went down with a great thud and the two starters retreated from the field.

Later on, Aura had succumbed to his injuries and fell to the floor in agonizing pain. Lightningtail came to his friend and bandaged his scars, but he remained weakened. Ignoring his pain, Aura reached for his bag and gave Lightningtail the mail to deliver. Before falling into unconsciousness, he made a confession: Aura was originally the "Shadowaura"-a shadow Pokemon who worked for the syndicate that took Lightningtail's sight. He regretted not telling his friend this bit of information because he didn't want to be reminded of the pain he inflicted on the innocent Pokémon.

Lightningtail was shocked by this discovery; he didn't know what to say or how to respond. Not only was he a shadow-type, but he was the Shadowaura, the Warrior of Giratina. It was because of Pokémon like him that he was blind. How could he ever forgive someone like that? After what felt like eons, he made his decision. Finding a strong rope, he put the mail in his mouth, tied his unconscious pal onto his back, and took off. _Even though you were once a beast, you still gave me a reason to live._ Lightningtail thought. _This time, I'll make sure you live._

Surviving many tricks and attacks that befell him, the damaged Pikachu found the face of the mountain and began to climb it-mail in his mouth and Pokémon on his back. It was a long and excruciating climb up the frozen earth: snow stuck to his fur, hail pelted against his body, and the icy wind made it difficult for him to see, even with his second-sight ability; Lightningtail came close to losing his grip multiple times as boulder-sized snow fell on him. Even as his paws grew numb due to the continuous climb, the Pikachu scaled on, determination burning brightly in his eyes.

_I will not lose! I'm Lightningtail!_

After hours of intense climbing, the half-frozen Pikachu finally arrived at the base of the mountain; since then, his breathing had grown faint and his pelt became azure-blue; Aura wasn't looking any better either, and to make matters worse, Lightningtail was too tired to continue.

"I'm...sorry, Aura..." with one final smile, Lightningtail fell into the snow, waiting for Darkrai to come.

Instead, the Pikachu found himself in the confines of a room, full of herbs, items, and other healing products used on Pokémon. Lightningtail tried to stand, but was gently thrust back by a gentle paw. He looked up to see a female Glaceon with light-blue fur, moss-colored pupils, and a sea-colored crown on her head. She was the most beautiful Pokémon Lightningtail had ever seen, and he was so petrified by her beauty that he lost the ability to speak.

"Don't push yourself," she whispered. "You must rest."

"Uh..." Lightningtail responded.

The Glaceon, named Blizzardfur, explained to him that she found him out in the blizzard, half-dead, buried in the snow along with his friend. She brought them both in and nursed them back to health. She found the note in Lightningtail's mouth and informed the elder.

"He is grateful for your help," he told him.

After she departed, Lightningtail realized that Aura was lying in a bed next to his, fully awake and witness to what had transpired. Neither Pokémon said a word to each other; both remained quiet and silent as a Rattata. When the pair finally stared into each other's eyes, an understanding passed between the two Pokémon. Finally, the two starters smiled toward one another and nodded in agreement. After all the adventures they both had, they agreed to remain friends-shadow or blind, it didn't matter. That moment would go on to be the promise they would keep forever: The symbol of their eternal friendship. Days later, after making full recoveries, both Lightningtail and Aura returned from the mountain with two large chests filled with gold and jewelry; payment for their hard work and heroic deeds. When Wiggilytuff saw the treasure, she screamed out in ecstatic pride.

"A feast, we must have," she stated. "In honor of you both-for your bravery and sense of responsibility!"

Much to their disagreement, a feast was held in honor of the two Pokémon. Each member congratulated the pair for their hard work and adventure. Later on, Lightningtail and Aura were given emblems as a symbol for their accomplishments. Lightningtail smiled in delight: he had gained respect from the others, gone on a mission, and found a friend who was once like him. Aura sensed his friend's happiness and patted him on the back in support.

"You did it, Lightningtail," he said.

The mouse stared blindly at the blue dog Pokémon and returned the affection with a smile of his own.

"No," Lightningtail smiled. "_We_ did it-together!"


End file.
